His Gamer Girl
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: How effing frustrating that little cat could be... Well not as frustrating as getting owned by your bookworm of a girlfriend in a video game you couldn't even beat the first level of. Of course, that could be considered kinda hot, the whole 'gamer girl' thing. Especially since she was the shit. (BAD SUMMARY, but still, read/review and make my life a happy one!)


A/N: Created whilst watching Felix play Cat Mario. Just, just read... I just..

I don't know where I went wrong.

Just read and please review.

Soul almost screeched as he threw his head back and pulled at his hair.

There is no FUCKING WAY that Black Star was able to beat this damn game.

Soul sighed and adjusted his chair, ready to try at it again.

Cat Fucking Mario, as he dubbed it.

Maka opened his door warily, for the third time after hearing his frustrated yells. "Soul, if the game upsets-"

"DAMMIT!" He growled and slammed his fists on his desks. "I FORGOT ABOUT THE DAMN BLOBS."

Maka flinched when he slammed his fists down, then took a tentative step into his room. "Soul, how about we go out for dinner or something. Maybe if you take a break-"

"NO. I mean, sorry, no. I can't. I need to... ARGH, I JUST-!" Soul gestured frustratedly to the screen of his laptop, the one Maka had gotten him last Christmas. He refused to take out his frustration on it, so the rest of his room seemed to have taken most of his rage. His sheets were strewn across the room and pencils and other office supplies cluttered the floor.

Maka grimaced at the mess and made her way over to him with her feet intact, miraculously. "Why is this game bothering you so much, Soul?"

"I just..."

"Black Star." They said in unison. Only three people could ever get Soul this openly frustrated and those people were Maka, Spirit, and of course, the 'great god' himself, Black Star.

"Don't let him get to you, you know you're still cooler than him. Besides, he boasts too much for his own good, maybe he didn't really beat it." Maka said, letting her arms wrap around her weapons shoulders soothingly.

He leaned his head back against her and groaned. "But _still_..."

Maka pursed her lips. "Okay, explain the game to me."

Soul raised his brows at her as she pulled his end table to the desk and sat on it, focusing her gaze on the screen of his laptop. "What?"

"Explain the game to me. This is obviously upsetting you, so we'll do it together." Maka glanced around his room. "Besides, I'm kind of scared to leave you alone."

Soul took a deep breath and reopened the game since he'd closed it in his frustration. "So, it's a rage game, it's supposed to piss you off."

Maka snorted. "Well, it obviously works."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, the game looks really simple, but it's filled with a bunch of traps to kill you."

"Traps?"

"Yeah." Soul pressed 'enter' and began to play through the first level, demonstrating the few traps he remembered and groaning when he found new ones.

"Okay, let me try, I think I get it." Maka said.

"Okay... Don't chop my fucking laptop though."

She went through level, passing every trap and finally getting to the end of the level, even being able to get past the laser-thingy near the flag pole. She leaned back with a small sigh when she got to the end and turned to Soul who had his mouth open slightly. She blinked at him. "Soul?"

"How the hell?"

"What do you mean?"

"What... How did you?"

"I just did what the designer did. I anticipated my opponent's attacks. The opponent being the designer." Maka explained nonchalantly. "So, are we cool now? Cause I'm kinda hungry."

Soul turned to her with a face of awe and an underlying hint of anger. She flinched back, wondering why he was upset. "Soul?"

"Do the next level." He demanded.

"Wh-"

"Just do it, I haven't played it at all. So I know you didn't see me play it." Maka stared at him, jaw falling open.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." She shrugged and pulled the screen to her and began playing the level. She was able to keep up with all of the traps, only reaching a few close-calls and finally reached the end of the level. But just before she completed it, she turned over to Soul to him look... defeated.

Then it clicked.

She was showing him up.

Well, he should have known it would be easy for her, anticipating other's actions is what she did best. She was a _meister_ who tended to do close combat. Of course she had to predict her enemy's moves, she always had to think on her feet, be able to adapt to the situations and come up with solutions.

This game was _made_ for her.

She sighed quietly and looked for the next hidden trap.

There was the pole, she'd just avoided one of the bigger clones of her character and now was on the large brown steps. She knew this pole was rigged somehow and she decided not to delve into the multiple possibilities and just jump onto it.

For Soul.

This game didn't matter at all to her, she was just playing it for his sake after all. And if he was embarrassed by the fact that his girlfriend was beating him at a supposedly unbeatable videogame, then she would stop.

She would lose for him.

She jumped onto it and smiled slightly as the little cat raised its arms and fell through the ground.

"Wait.. Did you just die?" Soul asked incredulously. He rubbed his crimson eyes and leaned forward into the screen.

Maka feigned annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead and rub it in why don't you. Damn, that game is obviously rigged so no one wins. Seriously? A fake flag pole? Who would have seen that coming?"

Soul looked over at her in confusion. "But you caught _literally_ everything else. How did the finish line get past you?"

She shrugged. "I just got cocky, I guess. Too self-confident. That's why Black Star could never win."

Soul stared at her a while longer. "Are y-"

"Soul, this game put me in a bad mood and only sushi's going to be able to fix that." She said quickly, standing up from his end table and rubbing her sore butt.

"You hate-"

"Well, I just feel like eating sushi tonight, is that a problem? You know women are crazy, I don't see why it surprises you." She brushed his confusion off and pulled him up from his chair. "Besides, I know a certain sexy scythe that would love some sushi right about now."

Soul continued to look at her, meeting her emerald gaze evenly. She continued to stare back, trying to seem frustrated and annoyed from the video game, but he saw through that to the concern and guilt she felt towards him.

He frowned when he realized that his jealousy had been noticed by her and guilt began to eat at _him_ as well.

How exactly did that little white cat get under his skin so badly that he started to take it out on his meister?

"I'm sorry, Maka. You didn't have to purposely lose the game. I'm just jealous of your mad skills." He said with a small smile as they walked out of the door.

She shrugged as though what he said wasn't true and pulled him along towards the sushi place down the block. "What can I say? The game got the best of me. It did it's job and pissed me off. Now let's _go_, I'm _starving_."

He chuckled and pulled her to a stop before turning her around and pushing her across the street towards Burger Joe. "You know, I don't really feel like sushi. How about burgers?"

"Oh god, thank you."

He laughed. "Yeah yeah. So, if I promise to reign in the envy, could you show Black Star your awesome skills?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know what you're talking about, I couldn't even get past the second level."

"But you could have."

"But I didn't."

"How long are you going to keep this up?"

"Fine. Sure, invite him over tomorrow, I'll whoop his ass at any game." She said with a grin.

He press is lips against her cheek. "My girl's a freaking _gamer_. How cool is that?"

She giggled. "I don't know. Cool?"

"Yeah, it's cool. And kinda sexy."

"Really?" She rose a brow at him then turned to order their food quickly.

"Yeah, really." Soul said, pressing his nose into the crook of her neck.

She pursed her lips as she picked up their food and they were soon making their way back to the apartment.

"Have you heard of Call of Duty?"

"I know you and Black Star play it."

"I wanna show it to you."

"Okay."

"And Dead Island."

"Sure, okay."

"And Skyrim."

"Soul."

"You know, I think you'd kick ass in -"

"Soul!"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"... Have you heard of Slender?"

"Makaaa..."

"No! I'm sorry, Maka! I'll shut up!"

"..."

"...So you'll play?"

"CHOP!"

A/N: Maybe, JUST MAYBE, a sequel... xD or not...

:3 I hope you liked. I don't know if K+ or T... sooo advice on that would be helpfull...

T for now...

Well...

LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
